The necklace
by SethRollinsBabe
Summary: CJ is about to leave some of her past behind her for a new life in Miami , but she cannot stop her feelings for her childhood friend , does he have feeling for her , and what happens when their paths cross, I don't own the shield , I only own Cj ,Isabelle , jasmine , Amber rose , Sofia , Tiffany and tommy , rated m for violence , sexual scenes ,and language , no negative comments x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

( My pov)

I can't believe , Im going to live my friend jenn , and we are going see raw and smackdown ,and i can' t believe I'm going to see him after so long , I wonder if he still think about me as I still think about him ,i love him then and I love him still , i think to myself as I rub my necklace , I then take out my iPad and I begin to look at old pictures of me and him , i then email jenn saying I will see you at the airport , and I can't wait to see raw and smackdown with her xx" , she then emails me back saying she can't wait to see me and she end the message with #BelieveInTheShield ,laughing to myself , as I put my iPad away , I noticed a new bulletin ..

I open the the story and it is about my ex boyfriend Tommy , who was in prison for almost killing me , I then feel tears come to my eyes as I read he has escape from prison , shaking I try to clear my mind and focus on having fun, I then put my iPad away as the plane land in Miami ...

I then head to the luggage claim , with the feeling of someone watching me ,I then head out into the arrival lounge , where I see my friend jenn ,I then run into her arms and I give her a big hug , " how was the flight " jenn asks , " it was fine thanks " I reply , we then leave the airport and we head to mine and jenn apartment that we have just brought , I then put my suitcase in my room , and I head to the shower , thinking about him ...

CJ do you want a take out " jenn yell to me "yeah that would be awesome" I say , stepping out of the shower , and putting the necklace that he gave me back on , I then put my pj on and I go to the living room and I turn the telly on ready for raw , " I hope the boys are going to be on tonight , I need to see mr sexy reigns " jenn says , I then laugh , and I think to myself , I hope the shield are on there so can see him ...

Once our food arrive , me and jenn settle in front of the tv , and too our delight the shield are on raw , during the match I noticed jenn can't keep her eyes off roman , my eyes the move to the man standing next to him ...

during raw , a news bulletin comes on , and I begin to shake as I see the mug shot of my ex , jenn then pull me into her arms and I start to cry , after a few minutes I calm down and after the shield match finished I decide to go to bed , I then fall into a restless sleep ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( my pov)

i then feel jenn gently shaking me to wake me , " you were having a bad dream " she says sitting down beside me , " was you having a nightmare about him " she asked , " yes I was , it seems every time I closed my eyes I see him " I say starting to cry , jenn pull me into her arms and she says " do you fancy a shield marathon and a big tub of ice cream ? " , " yeah I do " i say , getting out of bed I go into the Bathroom to wash my face , I come out and jenn wraps her arm around me , and we head into the living room ..

" what the story behind your necklace ? " jenn asks , as we sit down and we put a cover over us , " my best friend gave it to me, before he left " I say , " did you have feeling for him ? " jenn asks , " yes I did ,I love him then , and I love him still , but I never had the guts to tell him " I say automacilally thinking about him , before we start to watch tv , I go into bathroom , and I look at my necklace , wondering where he is , I leave the bathroom and we begin to watch the shield ...

me and jenn sit on the sofa , just talking about the shield , and jenn tell me she has spoken to her old supervisor and he tell that they may have a location on tommy , " where ? " I ask feeling scared , " he wouldn't tell me as he fear I may go after him , but he did say we would be the first ones to know when they find him " jenn says , I then give her a hug and I thanks her , " no thanks is needed you are my best friend " jenn says , I let out a yawn , smiling jenn then said " why don't we go back to bed to get our rest for tomorrow night raw " I give her another hug and I say " goodnight " and I head back to bed , I fall into another restless sleep , and I dream about the night I was attack , I then wake up in a cold sweat , and I go into my bathroom to refill my glass with water , and after I have had a drink , I then go back to bed , and I fall asleep ...

( jenn pov )

I run into Cj's room after I hear her screaming in her sleep , I wake her up and I ask her about her nightmare , knowing full well it was about her ex tommy , I then gently shake her awake not wanting to frighten her anymore than she is , after she wake up , I asked her about her necklace , and she tell me it was a gift , and after that we talk about the shield before I tell her about what my old supervisor said , after we head back to bed as we need our sleep for raw ...

( the next day )

( my pov )

me and jenn get up and we have breakfast , and we get ready to go on a shopping spree before raw , we then leave the house and we go into Victoria secrets , I then look around whilst jenn tries on some clothes , after our shopping trip , we head to Wendy's for something to eat before heading home, we t arrive home and we get ready for raw , I then head to the shower and I think to my self will I see him tonight , my best friend Colby Lopez , who is known to the world as Seth Rollins , I then leave the shower , i then do my makeup and I put on my necklace and I get dressed , I put on my short black vest top and my black jeans , I then leave my room , and I see jenn is already to go , we then leave the apartment and we head to the arena ...

( jenn pov )

I'm so nervous about meeting the shield especially Roman Reigns , I have a shower and I brush my long black hair , and spray on my perfume touch of love , I put on a strapless bra and a black halter neck top , and a short black skirt that show of my long legs , I meet Cj in the living room , " wow jenn you look amazing " Cj says , " you look amazing too " I say , we leave the apartment and we head to the arena ...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

( Colby / seth Rollins pov )

I sit in our locker room , I take out my phone and I look at photos of me and CJ when we were young and before I when away , I smile as I see her smiling face smiling back at me , I then feel my temper rise when I see tommy Collins in the background , with his eyes on CJ , " Seth you ok bro " I hear roman say, " yeah I'm ok, I was just thinking , I then show roman a picture of CJ and I tell him all bout her and our friendship , " when I went away I didn't have the balls to tell her how I felt" I say, " do you still love her "roman asks , taking a deep breath before I answer " yes I still love her and I miss her everyday", I then show roman a picture of tommy , " he was in love with CJ, but she didn't feel the same , he would do anything to get her, including getting me beat up, CJ found out and she when out with him to protect me and he used to beat her, the day I left I gave a necklace and I told her I would come back for her", after I finished telling roman , and before he could answer , a crew member tells us to get Into position , we go to the stairs entrance where we see dean getting a good luck kiss from Nikki , while we are waiting ...

I hear my name being called , I then look around and there stands my CJ looking beautiful, and still wearing the necklace, with out caring who is around , I pull her into the biggest hug and I bury my face into her hair, not wanting to let her go , " I have missed you so much " I say , looking deep into her green eyes , I have missed you too with tears streaming down her face ,I have always love you Colby " she says , " there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you , I love you too " I say , giving her a kiss, we hear a cough from a grumpy security guard , go with Nikki and this guy and he will take you and your friend , to our locker room , I hear roman say " I will see you soon hot babygirl " shaking my head laughing I give CJ another kiss , I watch her leave with Nikki , jenn and the security guard, unaware that tommy is watching us ...

( my pov)

Me and jenn arrive at the arena , and I get the same feeling I had at the airport that we are being watched , I move closer to jenn, " you ok Hun " she asks , " yeah I just the feeling that we are being watched" I reply , jenn then looks around and we head up the stairs , where we see the shield , I then get close enough, and I call Colby, he turn around and he tells the security guard to let us through, Colby pull me into his arms and he gives me the biggest hug , I suddenly feel safe in his arms, Colby head looks me straights in the eyes , and he tell me " he hasn't stop thinking about me and how must he has missed me" , Colby tell me he loves me ," I love you so much " I say , he then gives me a kiss , when we hear a cough , I introduce jenn to him ,dean ,Nikki and roman , jenn then tell me "she and roman have been getting to know each other " , I smile when roman calls jenn hot babygirl , we then hear moaning coming from a grumpy security guard , Colby tell us to go with him and Nikki and he will take us to the shields locker room , not wanting to let him go , Colby give me a kiss , we leave to go to the locker room , with Nikki who has her arms around me and jenn , and we are unaware that we are being watched ...

( Tommy pov)

I can't let and I will not let Colby have her , I think to myself as she walk away with the security guards and her two friends After seeing her I go into the bathroom to plan my next move ...

(Colby /Seth Rollins pov)

As we hear our music and we walk down the stairs , I can't get CJ out of my mind , I look around , and i think I see tommy glaring at me , " hey you ok " roman whispers , " yeah I thought i saw some one I knew " I say , trying to get my head back in the game ...

(jenn pov)

I look at CJ with concern when she tells me that she think we are being watched , I quickly scan the area , but I can't see anything , we head towards the stairs when we see the shield , whilst CJ and Colby are talking , I see roman reigns approaching me , " hi " I say nervously , " hi yourselfb" he says , we talk for a little while , roman then takes me by surprise and he gives me a kiss , trying to regain control of my senses I kiss him back , "you are one hot woman babygirl " he says , we walk over to CJ and seth , dean and Nikki , after the induction , we follow the security guard to the shield locker room , whilst we are walking we get to know Nikki Bella a bit better , and we are unaware that we are being watched ...


End file.
